Stars of the Clear Night Sky
by Black Footed Ghost
Summary: Once again, Kish has a plan to win over Ichigo's heart. What happens when he puts this plan into action? One shot. KxI


Well, this isn't my first fic I've done, and even if it was I wouldn't want you to be easy on me. I like criticism. I also like to be praised though! So feel free to do either. Thank you for choosing to read my story! **  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did I wouldn't have made Kish so heartless and Ichigo so silly.

**Stars of the clear night sky.**

Stars littered the night sky above Kish. The only light around him was the light that come from above, it filled him with joy to see such a wonderful sky. It was so clean and untainted by pollution.

Kish plopped down on the ground below him. It was covered with lush grasses that flowed with a slight breeze. A long, happy sigh erupted from Kish as he spread his arms out in the cool grass and he smiled at the sky above him. His fangs showed with glory when he stared, wide-eyed at the night sky.

He wanted to work hard at getting this kind of sky all over the world, not just over the few places that had less pollution in the air then others. Right now he was just taking a short break from sitting in the ship a lot of the time.

A thought came to him suddenly. What if... he thought, and maybe this was best thought he'd had since he had set foot on that planet so long ago, maybe. Kish jumped up, excited at the plan he just thought of. "I have to give it a try. No harm can come from trying, but I don't think I want to tell Pai or Tart just yet." And it's never to early to start! He teleported away from the open field.

Ichigo's window was covered with a light layer of frost and Ichigo herself was sitting at her desk, chewing on the end of her pencil as she stared down at her homework. Her eyebrows furred and her nose slightly rinkled. She gave a heavy sigh and was about to make a few scratch marks on her paper when she jumped at the alter given by Masha. She yelped at it, then growled when she noticed that her pencil was broken and her paper had a large scratch on it.

"Alien! Alien!" Masha sounded, rounding Ichigo's head many times.

"Alright! I understand now!" She stood up from her desk, almost knocking the chair down when she pushed it out. "I understand that they want me dead, but why do they have to come so late at night!" She almost shouted and she was clearly anger at them for bothering her now.

Masha was still flitting around her and was getting a little annoying. Ichigo turned to Masha and pulled it out of the air. She was about to take a screw driver to it when she heard a light knock on her window.

Turning around, almost surprised, she stalked over to the window and opened it. She had almost forgotten that there was an alien around she had gotten annoyed with Masha and was about to take him apart.

A cold breeze flow in almost immediately and Ichigo shivered. "Alright! Where are you! I know you're out there!" She paused, taking in a cold breath and coughed as it ran down her throat like knives, "What do you want from me!"

Kish flouted up to her out of the darkness that concealed the outside. "You really shouldn't open your window during the winter. You might catch a cold." Kish teased and caught her chin, pulling himself closer. "Then you wouldn't be able to play with me as much my little Koneko-chan!" He smiled at her, one of his fangs bared.

Cold air flooded her room as Ichigo stared at Kish. "Wha-!" she started, but was unable to finish because of the coldness taking hold of her. She stared at Kish with fear as she realized that she wouldn't be able to stand against him if she didn't get the window closed soon. Tears welled in her eyes from the pain in her throut and on her skin.

Kish took notice of this and made his way into her room quickly shutting the window with one of his feet and hugging Ichigo tightly. "Now, we wouldn't want you to die would we? If you did then I wouldn't be able to make my next plan a secuss!" he whispered in her ear as he hugged her.

Warmth returned to Ichigo sooner then she thought it would. As she lay rather limp in his arms he hugged her tightly, sharing his warmth. He giggled suddenly, pulling away just enough to pull her into a kiss.

Ichigo come to a slow start. She stared at his eyes as he held her lightly, careful now to not hold her to tightly. Then she realized how close he was to her face and that he was kissing her. She closed her eyes and kissed him back for a second, felling the warmth of his lips against her's then pulled back, tears in her eyes. "no..."

Kish just nodded and let her go. He'd been surprised enough to fell her kiss him back for the first time, and knew well enough that was probably the farthest he get at that moment and didn't really want to push it. "I have something I want to show you!" He said with a smile.

Ichigo was about to reply when she felt an arm snake around her. She stumbled around for words, but none came to her. She was pulled closer to Kish's chest where he covered her head with one arm and held her tightly around the waist with the other. He was sure to make it so she couldn't see around her for the next few moments.

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you." he cuked when she tried to push away, but couldn't and was now whimpering. He held her gently, but tightly for a few more seconds then he let his grip loosen on her.

She stood there, blankly huddled up next to Kish now, with her arms tightly pressed to her chest. Kish laughed at her a little, but didn't remove his gase from her. Ichigo slowly come out of hiding with her cat ears out; they had popped out earlier when they kissed, but neither of them really noticed them. She blinked and looked up at Kish. Her gears weren't quite turning yet, so Kish took to first new word.

He backed away from her and waved to the surrounding area. "Do you like this place, Ichigo?" he asked, smiling.

Ichigo stared at him for a moment. The moon lite his face and made him glow. Then Ichigo noticed a slight breeze around her and turned to look the direction it come from and was faced with a beautifully lite field of golden-green grasses, shown in every direction. She circled for a moment, taking in all the wonderful beauty around her and her gace landed on Kish. She smiled at him. "Mhm!" she said with a nod, "I do, very much."

Kish put his arms down and turn, looking up at the moon. "Good," he paused, speaking slowly and breathing deeply, "So do I." he stared at the stars, bright and in masses.

Ichigo felt the warm air around her, then she felt heavy suddenly and felt forward, toward the ground. Kish only noticed this in time to teleport underneath her and act as a pillow. He landed on the ground beneath her, with his arms rapped around her waist for support. "Ichigo? Are you okay?" he asked, a concerned look directed at her.

Ichigo shifted a little so that she could look at Kish and nodded. "Ya, I just felt heavy for second there." She closed her eyes and wavered a little. She layed on top of him for a moment before Kish flipped her over onto her back with him on top now.

"Well, you don't look to well. Maybe you should just relax under the night sky for now." he hesitated for a moment to continue talking. Rolling off and laying next to her, looking up at the sky a moment, but looked back at Ichigo and decided to continue speaking, "I'll take you home... if you like..." He didn't really want to say that, afraid of her answer.

Ichigo didn't pause to think about that thought and shook her head. "I like it here. The air is soo clean here." She took in a deep breath of the clean air, but suddenly coughed.

This alarmed Kish and he sat up to look at her with concern. When she had stopped coughing he rapped an both his arms around her shoulder and neck. "I'm sorry, Ichigo." He nuzzled her neck, taking in her sent.

Ichigo sighed happily and curled up next to him. "I'll forgive you if you bring me here more often." she told him, half asleep.

Kish laughed at her a little and held her close. "Alright then." He grinned at her and let sleep catch him as well, whispering in her ear, "I love you..."

The night sky and masses of golden-green grasses cradled them during the night. Light tracing their smiles and dancing with the grasses in the light breeze.

The End!

I hope you liked it. I will try to get another story up, but I can not promise anything. I do have school work to do and not all of it is easy. Well, thanks again for reading my story!


End file.
